


You're My End

by eraleon



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, when u wreck urself :'))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraleon/pseuds/eraleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things should've ended differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My End

**Author's Note:**

> "okay but wHAT IF WALLACE DIED IN STEVENS ARMS :^)"
> 
> well

Wallace would be Steven Stone’s undoing.

It was so surreal. To think that, one day they were hiking up the hills of the Evergrande City for that marvelous sunset Wallace was so eager to witness, and now… That same amazing, breathtaking man was being cradled by a Champion that was quickly crumbling under grief. It was like Arceus above was constantly taunting the persevering duo, always pushing them towards some crazy unknown, disastrous event that would result in a tighter bond between them. It was those things that had kept them together up until now.

Yes… Up until now.

Steven was unraveling. With quick breaths and heavy gasps every now and then would he try his damnest not to let this cursed tears fall that were so rapidly gathering on the bottom eyelid, and instead he would try to blink rapidly in order for them to dissipate and wash over his eyes.

Steven was breaking. With each hurried sniffle and desperate, frantic even, shuffling of trying to get Wallace as close to him as possible would he then realize he was not going to make it through this time.

Wallace was dying. With each glance towards his dear friend and back to the sky, he would dare to break the smallest of smiles. He was usually to tepid in temperature, naturally hot-blooded due to being raised in the lovely Hoenn.

Wallace was crumbling. With each passing second his body heat would go into a decline, even though that warm jacket of Steven’s was frantically wrapped around him ( That honestly still lingered of his cologne and the faint Earth smell. ) and he knew. He knew there was no getting out of this.

 

_“C’mon Wallace! Don’t you want to see this? I know you do, you’ve only been pestering me for days and days about seeing the sun reflecting the waves of the ocean near here.”_

_A smile. “Especially with all these blooming flowers against the orange grass— Such beauty couldn’t be rivaled by anything.”_

_“You’re such a hopeless romantic.”_

_“Hey… Look at that.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“All those shining stars at night are the stones I’ll never get to know.“_

_“And you tell me I’m the one who’s a hopeless romantic, Steven.”_

 

No… No, no no no. This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not when they survived through death once before! Celebi… Steven needed Celebi. He needed to find Ruby, he needed to make that alternate dimension where Wallace lived. Where both of them continued their happiness in peace. Not… Not like this. It wasn’t supposed to end like this, at all.

“Wallace… Wallace please, don’t give up. Don’t give up on me, don’t give up on life. I can get you to safety, to a hospital— Just please, please. Hold on a little while longer. For me. For those Pokemon of yours at your Gym that were waiting so eagerly for you. They need you. I need you. You can’t give up. You… can’t…”

It was too late to hold back the tears, for Wallace to make a coherent response. His energy was rapidly depleting, life force slipping away into nothingness… So he simply reached up. And he would cup Steven’s cheek ( Such a thing that was almost shocking to the Champion; Not that he was against touching, but he didn’t often instigate it. ), gently swipe away the tears staining his fair complexion cheek and a smiile would lay in the corners of his mouth. A woeful one, one that had said ’ I will always be here for you, no matter how sad ’ loud and clear to Steven.

He nuzzled that same hand so dearly, albeit very afraid to let go of Wallace for fear of tangibly losing him as well as spiritually. That same hand that was so warm so many a times, that hand that was the complete opposite to Steven’s ( Warm. ). He would often use that same warmth as a means for heating up his own unnaturally cool temperature.

Like steel.

The tides would rise and pull away, and would either drown or comfort anyone who deemed it that way. Those same tides that washed up against Hoenn’s shores for hundreds of years and years, as well as those tides Wallace had raised within the Steel master’s heart. That heart of stone.

The Water Trainer’s hand eventually fell as his body went completely limp and lifeless, the toll finally taking the final claim on his life. Steven knew it was going to happen, and no denial could numb that pain. The pain of losing such a close person that had shared laughs, sarcasm, bad days, ( The occasional pun ) and the tears.

There was no wail or grief, nothing that audibly ( Loudly ) broke the decaying cool exterior of the Hoenn Geologist as generally silent sobs wracked through his slender frame. He brought the passed Wallace as close to him as he possibly could, maybe squeezing him a little too hard but it’s not like that same gentle, tender voice would ever speak to him again— To tell him ’ Ow ‘. Never. Never again…

He cradled the Gym Leader so tightly, rocking back and forth ( Back and forth ) as the silent prayer to dear Arceus above to bring his dearly beloved back to him somehow was echoed again and again in a mantra. Somewhere in that same chant, small gasps of despair-ridden ’ I’m sorry ’ and ’ Please ’ -es were uttered in a broken, shattered voice that belonged to Steven.

All the words that were never said… The feelings that had a chance of being reciprocated… The things they had planned out… Slipped out of their grasp like water in the palm of a child’s hand. So, very fragile…

Wallace was Steven Stone’s undoing.


End file.
